Thomas Pressman
Anna Pressman Unnamed grandparents Catherine Julia Jessop |Row 6 title = Occupation |Row 6 info = U.S. Marine Contractor |Row 7 title = Pathology |Row 7 info = Serial Rapist Serial Killer Family Annihilator Copycat |Row 8 title = Modus Operandi |Row 8 info = Varied |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = Deceased |Row 10 title = Portrayed By |Row 10 info = Jeffrey Donovan }} "You know, while I watched Rosaline bleed out, I saw the terror in her eyes. Pure, absolute, unmistakable terror. And it was funny, because, uh, she wasn't the type to reject death! But in that one moment, I think that was when she realized she didn't wanna die. And that was how priceless it was." Thomas "Tommy" Pressman, Jr. was a serial rapist (and later a serial killer) who was murdered JJ's sister Rosaline. He appeared in "A Summer Dream". He was murdered in "A Brother's rage". Background As a child, Pressman's mentally unstable mother Anna was physically and sexually abused by his father, Thomas Pressman, Sr., who was a highly respected police officer in Philadelphia. Pressman himself was also physically and psychologically abused by his father. Every time the police were called over to the house because of the abuse, the senior Pressman would always manage to cover it up. Eventually, when Pressman was five years old, Anna suffered a psychotic break and stabbed her husband to death while he was sleeping before committing suicide. As a result, Pressman was sent to live with his grandparents in Pittsburgh. As he grew, he began showing psychopathic traits, torturing and killing animals and lighting random objects on fire. Despite complaints by neighbors about Pressman's strange behavior, his grandparents neglected to take any necessary disciplinary action, believing him to be going through a phase. As a junior in high school, Pressman began dating Rosaline Jareau, a fellow classmate. He began abusing her physically and sexually, making her submissive after threatening to kill her and her entire family. He forced her to assist him in a string of torture-rapes spanning Allegheny County, for which he became known as the Allegheny County Rapist. The abuse caused Rosaline to develop suicidal ideation. Months into the relationship, they had an illegitimate daughter together, though Rosaline refused to identify the father and was forced to keep it by her mother Sandy, who opposed abortion. Once she gave birth to it, Rosaline put the girl up for adoption, and was later diagnosed with postpartum depression after her suicidal ideation became worse. On July 23, 1989, after his senior year, Pressman raped a girl named Mary Bright, although she escaped with Rosaline's indirect help before he could inflict any further damage on her. Realizing Mary's escape could result in his capture, he killed Rosaline (the only witness against him) and made her death resemble a suicide in order to remove loose ends. Then, Pressman killed a recently paroled serial rapist, Peter Lee Grimes, and set him up as a patsy for the rapes. His first two murders caused him to develop a bloodlust afterwards, and he started incorporating murder into his torture-rapes. He also began perfecting his craft through extensive research of other serial killers. In the meantime, Pressman enlisted in the U.S. Marine Corps and was eventually deployed to Kuwait in 1991 to fight in Operation Desert Storm. While there, Pressman killed two local civilian families and covered up their deaths as collateral damage in the fighting. After receiving a general discharge in 1992, he found employment at a subcontractor company for the U.S. military that allowed him to travel to American military bases, both on soil and overseas. He took advantage of this by killing the locals living in the areas he was staying at. Only Japan and the United Kingdom took notice of his serial killings, dubbing him the Okinawa Slasher and the Suffolk Strangler, respectively. He would also kill while traveling off the job. Interpol would later connect several of his patterns to one individual in 2014 and begin investigating his case. In 2011, Pressman managed to find his daughter with Rosaline, who was now named Catherine Jessop, and began stalking her. On the Christmas of 2014, after killing a woman in Philadelphia, he was involved in a car accident that put him in a coma. He managed to recover on June 2, 2015. As soon as he did, he was able to watch a news report featuring JJ, who he knew through Rosaline, investigating a case with the rest of the BAU. Having become bored after decades of killing, Pressman decided to taunt the entire Jareau family, who he disliked, and formulated a scheme to catch JJ's attention, taking advantage of the fact that the anniversary of his murder of Rosaline was coming up. After being discharged from the hospital weeks later, he put his scheme into motion. He used his company and military connections, as well as the unknowing assistance of U.S. Senator John Cramer, whose son served in Operation Desert Storm with Pressman, to recover files relating to JJ and the cases she investigated. A Summer Dream To be added A Brother's rage He was recently paroled a year after imprisonment because he was a model prisoner. A week after he was paroled, Thomas was savagely beaten to death with brass knuckles by boxer Samuel Jareau, who was Rosaline's younger brother. He was later found the next day, with his face so badly beaten, he was only recognised by Jennifer because of his skull ring. Modus Operandi Pressman targeted random people, regardless of age, ethnicity, gender, and class, although his favorite target was beautiful women. He would kill his victims in a wild variety of ways, such as shooting, stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, etc. Unlike most serial killers, he would sometimes kill in clusters spanning a certain area using a common M.O. Once he killed enough victims, he would abandon the M.O. completely and develop another one upon starting another kill cluster. All the while, he would kill random people in-between using yet another different M.O. Profile The unsub is a white male aged in his late 30s to early 40s. He is a classic example of an omnivore, a type of serial killer who indiscriminately kills random people. He has been able to kill victims all across the globe in a span of at least 21 years, so he should have a job that allows him to travel across the U.S. and overseas. He might also have some military or law enforcement experience. The unsub clearly has an interest in JJ, and may be a person who she met or is connected to her in some way. The fact that he has intimate knowledge of her and the cases she was involved in suggests he has access to FBI files, which in turn suggests his job has something to do with either the Bureau or the U.S. government. He might even be one of their agents, which would make communications among all agents involved difficult. Known Victims *Unspecified dates from 1988 to 1989, Allegheny County, Pennsylvania, U.S.: Sixteen unnamed girls and young women *1989: **July 23, Clairton, Pennyslvania, U.S.: Mary Bright **July 25, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, U.S.: ***Rosaline Jareau ***Peter Lee Grimes *Unspecified dates from 1989 to 1991, outside Allegheny County, Pennsylvania, U.S.: Numerous unnamed women *1991, unspecified locations in Kuwait: **January 31: An unnamed family: ***The unnamed mother ***Two unnamed children **February 15: An unnamed family: ***The unnamed father ***The unnamed mother ***The unnamed daughter ***The unnamed son *Over 500 unnamed victims killed between 1993 and 2014, in both the U.S. and foreign countries. Known ones are: **July-November 1996, Okinawa Prefecture, Japan: ***Eight unnamed women ***Four unnamed families **January 1998, São Paulo, Brazil: The unnamed wife of a French ambassador **October 2000-February 2001, Suffolk, England: Ten unnamed women **June-August 2005, Las Vegas, Nevada, U.S.: Four unnamed couples **March 2006, Cairo, Egypt: ***Six unnamed people ***Unnamed man **September-October 2010, Sydney, Australia: Three unnamed women **December 25, 2014, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S.: Unnamed woman *2015, U.S.: **July 20, Quantico, Virginia: The first set of bodies: ***Meg Collins ***Kate Joyce ***Linda Ellison **July 21, Quantico, Virginia: The second set of bodies: ***Jennifer Jackson ***Jennifer Jones ***Jennifer Jennings **July 22, Quantico, Virginia, U.S.: Rosemary Jennings **July 23: ***Washington, D.C.: The attack at the Bryggman house: ****Agent Larson ****Agent Barnes ****Henry LaMontagne ****Kate Bryggman ****Kate Bryggman's unnamed daughter ****William LaMontagne, Jr. ****Detective Jorge Martinez ***Unspecified location in Maryland: Unnamed state trooper **July 23-24, Dover, Delaware: The attack at the Jessop home: ***The Jessop family: ****Bill Jessop ****Stacy Jessop ****Catherine Julia Jessop ****Charlie Jessop ***David Rossi ***Spencer Reid ***Aaron Hotchner ***Derek Morgan ***Emily Prentiss ***Clyde Easter **July 24: ***Coatesville, Pennsylvania: Unnamed male motorist ***Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania: Sandy Jareau ***Allegheny County, Pennsylvania: An unnamed couple **July 25, Allegheny County, Pennsylvania: ***Jennifer Jareau ***David Rossi Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals